xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobrafang
!WHOLE PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! C O B R A F A N G ❝Are you sure that there's nothing you're hiding under that mask of yours?❞ ❝Ha! And you think I care? It's got nothing to do with me!❞ '' ''- '''Cobrafang' ---- '''Cobrafang' is a black furred bombay tom with yellow eyes. He is currently affiliated with CrescentClan, though he was once a rogue who lived in a two-leg city, he is now 30 moons old. NAMES ---- Name Break-down: Cobra- 'Given to him because of his black pelt and yellow eyes, which show a strong resemblance to the colours of a black cobra. '''Fang- '''Given to him because of his unusually long fangs. '''Current Name- ' Cobrafang 'Nickname(s)- ' Cobraboi 'Original Names-' Cobra '''REPRESENTATION ---- Visuals: Cobrafang is a jet black bombay cat with a short length, glossy pelt and a firm, medium build. His fangs are unusually long and thin, resembling the fangs of a snake, hence his name. He has black paw pads, hooked claws, medium-length, silvery-white whiskers and his eyes are a bright chartreuse yellow which can be dulled depending on mood. The texture of his pelt is smooth without many defects, however, he bears a long scar that stretches across his face gained from the past before joining CrescentClan in the two-leg place. Cobrafang often wears a smiling, content expression, however, it can change very easily. In appearance, he looks quite young for his age. He has a scent of petrichor and a soft, smooth voice that matches his physical appearance. Behaviour: Cobrafang is usually portrayed as being a charming, young, tom who masks his emotions and true personality well, however, once he loses interest in a someone, he goes on to completely discard them. He often maintains his calm exterior and seldom lashes out at anyone, but on the occasions that he does, he doesn't hold back. PERSONALITY ---- Key Traits: Positive Traits-''' Hardworking // Relaxed // Loyal // Observant 'Neutral Traits-' Deceptive // Sarcastic // Soft // Skeptical 'Negative Traits-' Cynical // Abrasive // Sly // Manipulative '''Summaries: Positive Traits- ' Before joining CrescentClan, Cobrafang had been observant and quick to catch onto things, this was an important trait that had enabled him to survive the two-leg place. Cobrafang is usually very relaxed and is hardly ever agitated. Once he completely allies himself with a group, he will give them his utmost loyalty, never betraying them, if there is a goal that he must achieve, he will try his best until he can achieve his goal. '''Neutral Traits-' Cobrafang had lived a life of lies so that he could survive the two-leg place, leading him to become deceptive and misleading. When speaking, he often speaks in a sarcastic tone; not taking things very seriously, he has a high tendency to mock others. Although many of his traits may not be very positive, Cobrafang has always been quite soft for his upbringing and will hesitate to harm anyone younger than 9 moons. He is often skeptical of others and has trouble believing the words of others. The reasons behind most of Cobrafang's mindset has alot to do with his past. 'Negative Traits- ' Most of these traits are from the past, most of them are not shown as easily nowadays. Cobrafang is very cynical; believing that everything he does should be motivated by self-interest and nothing else, he is quite distrustful of genuine sincerity or integrity. Cobrafang is sly and manipulative; he will disregard everything to reach his final goal. If he sees fit, he will manipulate cats to do his bidding and toy with them until he decides that he's had his fun. Cobrafang is often quite abrasive towards others, he has no qualms to speak his mind, even though it may seem harsh. 'Other-' Cobrafang makes no attempt to fit in with his clanmates and will have no qualms to mocking their judgement, because of his upbringing, he shares no belief in Starclan or the Darkforest. He is often easily bored, he will go out of his way to do things to entertain himself. He is also known to be a pathological liar and tends to show an airy attitude . 'Orientation-' Chaotic Evil- 10% Light, 90% Dark '''HISTORY ---- Cobra was born 2 months after his sister, Serpent in the two-leg place where an aggressive group of cats named the organisation had taken control over all the cats living in the two-leg place and the nearby forest. At a young age, kits were taken and trained by the organisation, many of these kittens died quickly, but the survivors would often be given higher ranks among the hierarchy. If a family did not tell the organisation that a kit was born, then they would often be put under probation and the kits would have to go through rougher training than the others. Cobra was born under such circumstances, each day, he and Serpent would return to the shelter, beaten, bruised and covered in scratches. Moons later, a cat part of the organisation named Seth creates a plan for Cobra's family to escape. On the night that the plan is put into action, Seth turns on his family and everyone escaping is slaughtered. All except for Cobra and his only sister, Serpent. The two-leg place cats begin to attack the two siblings, this attack causes long-term injuries for the two, one of them being the scar that stretches across Cobra's face. Serpent also sustains varioous injuries but manages to escape, leaving Cobra alone. Miraculously, Cobra survives the night of massacres and is later on promoted in the hierarchy of the organisation for his endurance in training to second-in-command. As Cobra grows up, he begins to blame Serpent for leaving him and his moralities become twisted, he continues to suffer from trauma and pyromania, which causes many problems for his group. At the age of 28 moons, he is sent to scout ahead for land where the organisation can expand its territory. Eventually, a CrescentClan patrol stumbles across him intruding in their territory. He is taken to camp for questioning and quickly joins the ranks of CrescentClan, becoming an occultist sooner than expected. RELATIONS ---- KEY: CharacterName/AJ Username/Status-(Relationship with them, based on the given description and bullet guide dots.) Description of feelings on the character (from Cobrafang's POV) Impstar/Xxslystarxx/Superior - ' '''Divinity of CrescentClan. '''Impstar is the only cat in CrescentClan that Cobrafang gives his full respect and loyalty to, being the leader and also the cat who readily welcomed him into the clan with no hesitation. He greatly values Impstar's resolve to lead a healthy and prospering clan. ''"I will do everything in my power to do what Impstar wishes, she deserves my respect and I will give it to her with no hesitation." 'Serpentsong/Xripplex/Sister - ' 'Co-Sinister of CrescentClan. '''Serpentsong is Cobrafang's only sibling, although she may be his only living family, Cobrafang despises her for abandoning him in the two-leg place on the night of the massacre of their family. ''"She betrayed us for nothing more than safety, she left us alone to fend for ourselves, how could she." 'Dustgaze/Truewarrior0/Friend - ' 'Juggernaut of CrescentClan. '''Dustgaze was a cat that Cobrafang had met after a clan meeting, she first introduced herself to him and later proceeded to push him out of his own comfort zone. Cobrafang has mixed feelings about her, however, he would prefer Dustgaze over Serpentsong anyday. ''"You'd think that she would be decent if you saw her, but she bothers me quite a bit." 'Aurapaw/Confiidence/Apprentice - ' 'Adolescent of CrescentClan. '''Aurapaw is Cobrafang's current apprentice, he understands that she is willing to learn anything that he teaches and respects her for that. When mentoring Aurapaw, he hides his own emotions as he tries to let her be mentored in a more friendly environment. Cobrafang secretly enjoys mentoring her, but doesn't ever mention the fact. ''"She's a great apprentice, always willing to learn, it's such a shame that her leg's damaged now." '' 'Topazpelt/Fuzz100/Acquaintance - ' '''Reaper of CrescentClan. '''The two first interacted with each other in the forest when Cobrafang was collecting combustible plants to begin a fire. Despite that he first took an interest in her and bargained with her, because of her Reaper status. He later began to see her as an annoyance instead after Topazpelt began following Cobrafang in a stalker-like manner. ''"She's quite the nuisance. Unlady-like too, however, I respect her. That's all there is to it, I suppose." 'Scaredwhisker/Dragonkitty37/Acquaintance - ' 'Warrior of CrescentClan. '''Although the two have no real connection, they have interacted once or twice. Cobrafang feels suspicious yet interested in Scaredwhisker's strange behaviour. ''"She's quite the interesting specimen, I feel like she's hiding something and I want to find out. Her actions are a bit brash at times, but it doesn't exactly matter to me." '''Two-leg Place: Although the Two-leg Place was where Cobrafang was raised, he mentions that he would rather rot and die than return back to 'that place'. It is unknown to most CrescentClan members what had occured there. CrescentClan: CrescentClan is Cobrafang's current home, he appreciates how Impstar allowed him to join, however, his original task was to find more territory for his rogue pack in the Two-leg Place to expand on and shows no remorse for burning down the CrescentClan camp. SKILLS AND STATISTICS ---- Mentoring-'''As a young kitten, Cobrafang had been taught to defend himself by his mother and father, later on, he takes part in a training course created by a system in the two-leg place. On his jouney to CrescentClan, he begins to hone his skills. '''Physical Health-'''Cobrafang's physical health is perfectly fine and has no promlems in everyday activities. '''Mental Health-'''Cobrafang had suffered from trauma ever since the age of 7 moons when his entire family was murdered before his own eyes for disobeying the system. Whenever the topic of 'family' is brought up, he would remember the pain of losing his own, occasionally witnessing flashbacks of their deaths. He is also a pyromaniac, meaning that he has almost no control over his desire to burn things. '''Strengths-'''Cobrafang's strengths would include his ability to move around unnoticed and being able to sustain prolonged physical and mental effort. '''Weaknesses-'''Cobrafang's weaknesses would include anyone mentioning his family, but otherwise, there is not much that unwavers him. '''Statistics: Leadership- '''9/10 ' '''Sociability- '''8/10 '''Intelligence- '''9.5/10 '''Emotional Strength- ' 7/10 Physical Strength- '''8/10 '''Offense- '''9/10 '''Defense- '''3/10 '''Hunting- '''8/10 '''Swimming- '''7/10 '''Climbing- '''5/10 '''Herbs- '''4.5/10 '''Agility- '''8/10 '''Stamina- '''9/10 '''Stealth- '''10/10 '''EXTRA ---- Likes: .Season-Autumn .Prey-Rabbits and Wren .Terrain-Cliffsides .Plant-Watermint .Scent-Mint .Colour-Grey .Observing reactions .Fire Dislikes: .Being restrained .Cats who take things too seriously .Predudice .The Two-leg Place QUOTES ---- ❝Don’t you have your deputy things to do?❞ — Cobrafang to Serpentsong Category:Original Character Category:Feline